Pe Riyuro
Pe Riyuro (ペ・リユロ) is the Lord of Clans of the Quagoa. Appearance Pe Riyuro has golden fur and wears a brown loincloth. In order to differentiate himself as the leader, he also occasionally wears a cloak and crown. Personality Pe Riyuro is a kind and understanding king who takes his role seriously. He does not simply punish those who failed him but would take measures to learn from mistakes and consider any information obtained from such mistakes to be the cornerstone of a future victory. Background Pe Riyuro is considered to be a great unifier of the Quagoa race. After discovering an abandoned dwarven city, he gathered the clans there and formed a monster-fighting units, using dwarven prisoners to develop agriculture and animal husbandry. He also forged a tentative alliance with the Frost Dragons that resided in the ruins of the Royal Palace, though this alliance was nothing more than a form of subjugation by the dragons. Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc With the entire race gathered behind his back, Pe Riyuro advanced towards the palace where Olasird'arc Haylilyal and his brood dwell. Before they could reach the building they found themselves surrounded by unknown mist. The army of 60,000 strong gave him confidence that they would be able to stand up to any opposition. Then, two figures appeared from within the palace. They were Shalltear Bloodfallen and Aura Bella Fiora. Having known of Yozu's encounter with the Death Knights, he approached the two warily. Pe Riyuro have no problem with temporary surrendering to a new master to buy time to gain strength but reluctant at first, wanting to know if they are stronger than the Frost Dragons. Shalltear and Aura took this as a non-surrender statement and gave him an ultimatum to thin their own number down to 10,000 while the rest would be eradicated. Pe Riyuro instinctively knew this was neither a bluff nor the words of madmen. Then the genocide began. Each of Shalltear's strike sent tens of Quagoa flying through the air, their bodies torn to pieces and their flesh and blood rained down on the nearby Quagoa. Trapped inside an unknown dimension and facing an enemy none of the Quagoa could hope to win against, Pe Riyuro gathered all the Red and Blue Quagoa, and sent the elite troops into engaging the overpowering enemy with a heavy heart. Watching his troops cut down, he sent another order to the rest of his troops; select two thousand from their children and kill the rest. When they had gone to carry out his order, Pe Riyuro broke down in tears as he who had been revered as the greatest king of the race bore witness to the greatest genocide of his people but his self wailing and cry of despair were drowned by the screams of death coming from the executed children. As Pe Riyuro was finally brought forth to Ainz Ooal Gown, he could only bow his head in eternal servitude. Abilities and Powers Pe Riyuro is a level 38 warrior. Racial Classes * Quagoa (10) * Quagoa Lord (10) Job Classes * Emperor (Common) (2) * Monk (6) * Ki Master (4) Abilities * Rallying Cry Relationships Yozu Yozu is one of Riyuro's top men, who led the vanguard which is an elite group of Quagoa invading the Dwarf Kingdom. Despite his defeat, he considers that his subordinate has a sharp mind and is capable to make the right decisions. Olasird'arc Haylilyal Pe Riyuro was deeply furious at the King of the Frost Dragons for occupying the best spot in the city of Feo Berkana, the Dwarven Royal Palace and had planned to rebel after amassing enough strength. Ainz Ooal Gown Pe Riyuro was at first wary of Ainz for being able to make the Frost Dragons bow down to him. He later understood that Ainz was infinitely more powerful than them as one of the Sorcerer King's subordinates was able to wipe out all the Quagoa warriors in her way. When he finally met the Overlord face to face, he was trembling in fear. He believes that he and the rest of his kind will be Ainz's slaves for the rest of their existence. Trivia * On Maruyama's Governing Ranking, Riyuro is on par with Zanac, below Draudillon and over Buser. According to the author, the Quagoa Lord would be a better leader if he possessed more knowledge. Quotes * (To Shalltear Bloodfallen): "If you were that strong, you should have said so in the first place! Why, why didn't you tell me!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Beastmen Category:Quagoa Category:Warriors Category:Clan Leaders Category:Quagoa Lord Category:Emperors Category:Monks Category:Ki Masters Category:Quagoa Clans Category:Nazarick